


Be Good

by cloudtopcruise



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Sex, Desk Sex, Dumb boys!!!!!, Established Relationship, M/M, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-03 09:33:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14566137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudtopcruise/pseuds/cloudtopcruise
Summary: Magnus breaks some rules. Brad does, too.





	Be Good

**Author's Note:**

> Remember that fic I posted recently that I said was the most self-indulgent bullshit I'd ever written? Yeah well, move the fuck over

Brad has been busy lately.

Magnus didn’t particularly care enough about the workings of HR to know what he was specifically busy _with_ , just that whatever it was, was taking away time Brad should have been spending with Magnus. He had even tried to visit Brad in his office once, only to find him preoccupied with some sort of paperwork, with Brad dismissing him very quickly. Magnus understands, but he’s still very put out by it, and he spends the rest of the day moping.

Magnus doesn’t bother him in his office for the next several days, during which he doesn’t see Brad at all. He mopes even harder as the days go by without him. 

He decides to act out on purpose.

It’s barely noticeable at first that he’s acting out on purpose, because on any regular day his behavior hits what most would consider to be “acting out” anyway. It makes him essentially untouchable; no one, not even Brad, is able to keep up enough to bother disciplining him on his repeated offenses. 

But this time is different. He sets out to be the biggest pain in the ass the Bureau had ever seen. He breaks every rule he can think of and, for what occurs to him is the first time ever, actually looks into the Bureau’s rulebook, to find more that he hadn’t.

It takes three days for it to pay off. Magnus pumps his fist when he sees a letter from Brad tucked under his door.

He barely manages to keep himself from jumping Brad when he opens the door to his office. Magnus opens his mouth to speak, but is interrupted by Brad saying, “I’ll just be a minute, you can wait outside.” 

Magnus tries not to look overly disappointed as Brad closes the door, and shuffles dejectedly toward a chair in the hallway. His leg bounces as he waits, so hard that his foot audibly taps on the carpet. He wants to be patient, really, but it’s been _so long_ and Brad is _right there_ behind that door. Every second feels like a hundred years to him.

Magnus jumps up immediately when he hears the door open, and is already inside the office as Brad says, “Okay, you can come in n—” Brad blinks as he looks at Magnus, a confused smile crossing his face. He gets out a, “So, uh—” before Magnus is deep in his personal space. 

Magnus takes hold of his tie, winding it around his hand and using it to tug Brad even closer to him. He grins at Brad’s surprised expression before he leans in, pressing their foreheads together. “I missed you,” he says, lips nearly brushing against Brad’s as he speaks.

Brad opens his mouth, but it takes a few moments for any sound to come out. “...Oh,” he says finally. His face heats. “Wait, is that why you’ve been acting so weird? So I’d have to talk to you about it?”

Magnus smiles lopsidedly; honestly, he’s still a bit proud of his plan. “It worked, didn’t it?”

“Magnus…” Brad’s trying to be stern, but he still looks a little flustered. He sighs, reaching behind himself to close his office door before returning his attention to Magnus. “...I guess it has been a little while, huh?”

“Yeah, it has!” Magnus says, releasing Brad’s tie and letting his hands move down to his hips. He grabs them, and with them in his grasp he pushes Brad back until he hits the front of his desk.

“W—” Brad only gets the sound out before Magnus kisses him, swallowing the rest of his words. Magnus is beyond caring about what he meant to say, the taste of Brad’s lips too delicious after having been denied it for so long. Brad must feel the same because he drops it, and his arms come up to wrap around Magnus’s neck.

 _Holding back_ is not a concept Magnus is familiar with or would care to know about. His lips move against Brad’s roughly, tongue forcing its way into his mouth. It takes a bit, but Brad manages to catch up with his pace, not quite as rough but almost as enthusiastic. The little moan that comes out of Brad makes Magnus slide his hands around to grab at Brad’s ass, which in turn makes Brad’s moan get a bit louder.

Magnus doesn’t quite get the memo when Brad pulls back, hearing a quick “Hold—” before crushing their lips together again. The word takes its time to travel from his ears to his brain, and by the time it reaches he’s already too committed to the kiss. Brad pulls back again with a turn of his head, and Magnus adjusts his course to latch his mouth onto his jaw instead. “Hold on,” Brad says, lips freed. “Not in my office…”

Magnus grunts and rocks his hips forward against Brad’s. Brad sighs. “Can’t wait that long,” Magnus says, muttered gruffly against Brad’s skin.

“Maaaagnus…” Brad whines. Despite his pout, Magnus can feel him getting hard against his thigh. Magnus snakes a hand back around to grope him through fabric, and Brad rolls up into it with a stuttered movement. “This is—” Magnus squeezes. “—d-definitely against the rules.”

Magnus pulls back to look at Brad, mischief beaming through his grin. “That makes it even better, doesn’t it?” he says. He continues to feel Brad up in his hand, rubbing his thumb up and down along the hardness, squeezing him again every now and then.

Brad exhales shakily and looks a bit indignant. “Uh, absolutely not!” he says, though he doesn’t stop Magnus from unbuttoning his pants. “It just makes it super inappropriate.”

“No, really, think about it.” Magnus lowers himself down onto his knees, and he gets Brad’s undivided attention. “Me sucking your dick in your office, in the middle of the day when you’re supposed to be working...shit, and I’m the guy you’re ‘sposed to be disciplining.” 

“That’s…” By the way his dick is hardening in Magnus’s face, probably amazing. “There are rules in place for a reason, Magnus.”

Brad lets out an audible breath as Magnus springs his erection free. Magnus looks over it greedily without a hint of shame; he’s seen it plenty of times by now, but it’s been too long since he last had the chance. And besides, it really is a pretty fucking gorgeous cock. “Oh yeah?” He takes Brad’s dick in his hand and leans his mouth toward it, tongue peeking out to give it a little lick. “Do the rules say I can’t do this?”

Brad squirms with the effort not to move up into the touch. “ _Yes_ , they say exactly that.”

“What do the rules have to say about this?” Magnus asks. He winks before he pops the tip of Brad’s cock into his mouth, tongue swirling around it. 

It’s so, _so_ adorable how conflicted Brad looks, and if he weren’t already using his mouth Magnus would want to get back up and kiss him. Brad nibbles on his lower lip for a moment before he speaks. “I think…” he says, hands coming down to slide into Magnus’s hair, “the rules might be able to bend a little for that.”

Magnus grins up at him. “ _Aaand_ how about this?” With that, his lips are around Brad’s cock again, this time sliding down to take more of him. And _fuck_ is it good to have Brad in his mouth again. The weight of it against his tongue, the way it’s _just_ too big enough that it overfills Magnus’s mouth with a stretch that has a tinge of pain… Magnus lets out a pleased groan around him and slides down even further.

Brad shivers and moans quietly, his fingers tightening their grip in Magnus’s hair. “The rules...the rules are just fine with that,” he says, voice breathy. His movements look a bit distracted as he moves one hand to roll his polo shirt up over his stomach. Probably to avoid a mess.

 _Oh, I am SO gonna jizz all over that thing_ , Magnus thinks. 

Magnus hums happily as he starts to move, wrapping his fingers around the base where his lips don’t reach. He watches Brad’s face as he does so; there are still hints of the conflicted expression he wore before, but now it’s been almost overtaken by clear desire in his eyes. What’s left of the conflict gradually leaves as Magnus’s head bobs up and down, and he’s taken to moving a little himself, making tiny thrusts into Magnus’s mouth and gently guiding his head forward. Magnus feels his own dick give a twitch as the tip of Brad’s brushes against the back of his throat.

As Brad makes another, louder moan, it really hits Magnus how much he’s missed having Brad like this. And it makes him want to hear Brad scream.

Magnus is so reluctant to take his mouth off of Brad’s cock, but he does need to speak. A long trail of spit and precum connects from Brad’s dick to Magnus’s mouth when Magnus pulls back, and he wipes it away with the back of his arm. “Hey.” He sees Brad’s dismayed expression at the loss of contact and decides to cut to the chase. “I wanna fuck you.”

“Yes—” Brad blurts out immediately, then catches himself. He looks thoughtful for a while, biting down on his lower lip again, then eventually nods and says, “Yes.” a bit more steadily.

Magnus grins, suppressing a laugh. “Awesome.” In a quick motion, he tugs Brad’s pants and briefs down to the floor, then jumps back up to his feet.

Magnus knows better. He really does know better. But he reaches his arm behind Brad anyway and sweeps half of everything that was on Brad’s desk onto the floor, making a series of loud clatters as various office supplies hit the ground. It doesn’t catch up to him that he knows better until after he hears Brad squawk, “Magnus!” though by then he was already grabbing Brad by the shoulders, spinning him and slamming him down against the desk. The exclamation is follow by half a moan; Magnus is really grateful Brad’s hardy enough to manhandle.

“I’ll clean it up later, promise,” Magnus says. He sort of means it. But he’s feeling very singularly focused at the moment. He fishes around in his pocket and pulls out a small corked bottle of lube. Plucking the cork free with his teeth, he pours some on his fingers before leaning over Brad’s back and pressing a finger over his hole. “Ready?”

He gets a muttered, “Of _course_ you brought lube to your disciplinary hearing...” first, but it’s followed by a, “Yes.”

Brad makes lewd little noises with Magnus’s fingers inside him, and each one make Magnus’s dick throb in his pants. He struggles with his free hand to undo his belt while the other continues to stretch Brad, and it takes him a bit of time to finally get his cock out. By the time he does, it’s occurred to him that he’d really like to see Brad’s face. He pulls his fingers from Brad before turning him around and pushing him up onto the desk on his back, displacing another couple of pens that had survived the first attack.

Obviously Magnus has fantasized about fucking Brad on his desk before; it might have even been his very first Brad Fantasy. But nothing he’d imagined could compare to how Brad looked right now, hair splayed across the desk, glasses askew, breathing heavy, looking up at him with so much _need_ … “Fuck, you look good,” Magnus says, almost automatically.

Brad’s smile looks both pleased and embarrassed. “You’re not too bad yourself.” Magnus leans down and kisses that smile, and Brad kisses back, hands coming up to the sides of Magnus’s face. It’s a surprisingly sweeter kiss than the one they shared before, no less passionate but softer and with notably more languid movements.

Finally finally _finally_ Magnus pushes into Brad, and he loses track of himself for a moment. The fact that they don’t have guaranteed privacy is floating uselessly somewhere in the back of his mind and he groans, deep and loud. Brad meanwhile struggles to hold in his sounds, and he lets out a little, “A-Ah…” muffled against Magnus’s lips. 

When Magnus buries himself entirely inside Brad, he pulls away from the kiss to lean down toward his ear. “Did you miss this, too?” He murmurs directly against Brad’s ear, which he feels flick up against his mouth. 

Magnus slides out slowly before pushing back in, making Brad shiver beneath him. “Gods, yes...” Brad breathes out. “You feel so good, Magnus…”

Magnus gives Brad’s ear a quick nip before leaning back, propping himself up with his hands to look down at Brad. “I fuck you good enough that you’ll break the rules, huh?” he says. It makes Brad whine. “That’s pretty naughty of you. You a naughty boy now?”

Brad struggles to find his voice, gasping as Magnus’s thrusts speed up. “Ah, nooo…” he manages eventually. “I’m not...I don’t...mmm…” His eyes are a little glazed over now, and Magnus loves how the expression looks on him.

“You’re not?” Magnus asks. “Because getting fucked on your desk doesn’t sound like something good boys do, y’know?” Brad lets out another whine without words, and Magnus reaches back to make a quick smack against his ass. “Is it?”

“It’s not...” Brad sighs. His arms are trembling a little as they come up to wrap tightly around Magnus’s neck.

“Sounds like you really are a naughty boy then, huh?”

“M—Mhm…”

Magnus laughs a little breathlessly and leans back down. He gives Brad a brief kiss before pulling back again just enough that their noses are still touching. “That’s okay, I love how naughty you are,” he says, nuzzling against him.

Brad opens his mouth to respond, but Magnus apparently hits just the right spot inside him because his words dissolve into a loud moan that he clamps his hand over his mouth to stifle. Magnus grabs his hand and pulls it off of his mouth, intertwining their fingers and pinning it to the desk.

Brad’s desk is reasonably sturdy, but it still shakes a bit every time Magnus pushes forward. Between the rattling of the desk and the sound of skin slapping against skin, on top of the way Magnus can’t be bothered at all to suppress his own groans, they make quite a bit of noise. But it’s not nearly as much noise as Magnus wants it to be.

Magnus slams his hips forward, and in time with Brad’s gasp there comes a _screech_ from the desk as it’s shoved backwards a bit. His next thrusts are exactly gentle enough to not do that again, and still hard enough to make Brad’s back arch up off the desk. Most importantly, they’re hard enough to wear away Brad’s restraint, and moans pass his lips uninhibited.

He’s almost lost himself in the way Brad squeezes around him, hot and tight and good, but he can still tell that Brad’s getting close. “Hey, Brad.” Magnus is almost delirious as he speaks, his mind covered by a haze of pleasure. “You gonna be a good boy and come for me?”

“Yes,” Brad says, and even the word alone sounds fucked-out. “Yes, gods, _Magnus!_ ” And he is, and he does, body shaking as he screams out Magnus’s name, and heat builds up inside of Magnus at just how _good_ Brad is for him.

Magnus pulls out as he comes, taking himself in hand and stroking frantically as cum splurts out, landing on Brad’s stomach and, true to his word, all over his shirt. Magnus looks over Brad while he tries to get his breath back; if he’d looked good earlier, he was _breathtaking_ now, and Magnus can’t resist leaning down for another kiss. Brad makes an effort to kiss back, but he seems exhausted, and it only lasts for a few moments before Magnus lets them both slump down to the floor.

Magnus gathers Brad in his arms, Brad’s back leaning against his chest, and rests his head on top of his. Quiet fills the room for once as both of their breathing begins to even out. After a while, Brad is the first to break the silence. “I don’t know why I thought you could be quiet.”

Magnus snorts out a laugh. “Yeah, why would you think that?”

 _This_ he’d missed more than anything. Brad feels warm and sturdy against him, and the heavy feeling against his chest is so, so welcome. The way Brad’s body shakes against him as he laughs in response has Magnus grinning wider. “Things should probably start calming down in a couple days,” Brad says, taking Magnus’s hand in his. “Think you can hold out that much longer?”

“I don’t _wanna_ ,” Magnus says. He leans down to press a brief kiss against one of Brad’s tusks. “But I’ll try.”

“I guess that’s the best I can ask for.” Brad closes his eyes, and the blissful expression that crosses his face makes Magnus’s heart skip.

He doesn’t get to enjoy it for long, though, because seconds later there’s a knock at the door.

Brad freezes, eyes blinking back open immediately. Magnus glances over at the mess he made of Brad’s desk, then down at the mess he made of Brad’s shirt. Brad does the same, and he lets out a very loud breath through his nose.

“Well, shit.”

**Author's Note:**

> you big dummies


End file.
